Trona
|-|Trona= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character Information' |- style="border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Fighting for what's right, protecting those who cannot protect themselves, and remaining allies with both sides of the coin. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Human |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To one day have Decepticons and Autobots living together in peace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Pachua Isle (unknown location) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Decepticons, Autobots, & the human kids |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Unicron, MECH |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Nature, teasing Cybertronians, sneaking in the shadows, flying |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Starscream's whining, Megatron's anger issues, immaturity, ignorance |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Norta knives, Star Spear, Plasma Gun, her sharp wit |- style=" border-top: 1px solid #999;" | Quotes | Listed below |} |} Trona is an Earthling accustomed to Cybertronian technology. She is "super human." Her origin is currently confidential. IN A NUTSHELL: The Mysterious & Wise-A** Bad-A** ;) Description Trona wears a midnight blue suit and a dark mask over her whole face. The suit is artificially designed to become invisible/camouflage with her surroundings whenever she activates it on her wrist. But if she is ever hit whenever in this mode, the invisibility is damaged. The helmet has an advanced computer system programmed in the front where she looks through. It can switch to night vision, download maps, and identify Bots and Cons from long distances. She also has a heavily equipped belt with her Plasma gun, Norta knives, Star spear, and an automatic and extremely complicated technological ground bridge opener. She often wears her claw gloves, which are dark purple with Norta gem-edged claws at the end of her fingers. Underneath the suit, Trona is 6 foot 7 inches and a fairly muscular woman. She hasn't shared what race she is or where she grew up. The only feature anyone can sometimes glimpse under her helmet are her violet eyes. Personality Trona is an enigma to everyone. The mask is for her own reasons, but it adds to the mystery. Her skills of observation allows her to learn a lot about others, yet cannot allow anyone else to deduce who she is. She has always known about the secrets of the Cybertronian War, so her presence is jarring for both the Autobots and Decepticons. In order to blend in- or stand out appropriately -she can change her pattern of speech and behavior based on whoever she is with. Nevertheless, some things remain unchanging. Trona has a light sense of humor for dark situations, insinuating numbness to violence and darkness. She is abnormally resilient for a human, handling a variety of unrevealed pain and trauma within herself. She has a generally negative view on the human race and its effect on the plant Earth. Most likely having something to do with her love and connection to flora and fauna. In regards to her morality, she prides herself in living in the grey. She knows herself/humans extremely well, specifically how -unlike Autobots and Decepticons -no one is ever branded with their level of goodness or badness. She believes humans are inherently good, but she cannot deny their potential to do great evil. So, she much prefers to live her life around the conflicted Cybertronians. They are easier to read for her. But once again, despite her need to know everyone, she will not reveal her true agenda to either side. As strong as she is- both physically and mentally -their remains a big weakness: Trona is emotionally vulnerable. Once you have earned her trust, she will do everything to make sure the trusts stays. Betray that trust and love she allows you to have, you break her. There is a huge hole in her large heart that she allows to be filled with the friendships she makes with the Bots and Cons. Trona may be one of the most tough characters, but she also one of the most emotional. It's not like she isn't confident enough. She has complete faith in her abilities, physically and mentally. No matter how many people tell her not to be, Trona is very hard on herself. Whenever she is hurt, she creates a loophole in which she believes she deserved it. Because of her unspoken past to the world, she doesn't feel like a hero. True, she knows she can save the day every now and then, but a true hero is what she strives to be. Most things pass by her unchanged, like lack of recognition, respect, or being insulted. She can wave them away like dust, but no one should ever pack the feelings inside long enough that they explode at the wrong time. Her real emotions she must put aside for everyone else's problems. And then they pile up and detonate into terrible feelings. There isn't a lot she can do about this unhealthy behavior. She has a job to do and has been doing it for a long time. Nothing can distract her; there's no time to pity herself. Trona doesn't matter to Trona as much as she should. Abilities Trona is an extremely strong, fast, and smart human. She has Energon to thank. This upgrade is how she can fight against Cybertronians easier. Her skin combined with her suit is as tough as Bot/Con metal; not blaster-proof, but bulletproof. And she is trained in military discipline, taekwondo, jujistu, and gymnastics. It is very hard to describe her awesome moves, so think of Rinzler from Tron:Legacy, Snake-Eyes from G.I Joe, & Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy. And before she could fight, she was a healer, so she knows a lot about medicinal herbs and human wounds. Many of her weapons she forged and designed herself. She can speak many languages- English, Spanish, French, Russian, Japenese, a little bit of German and Latin, and several Native American tongues -and has strong hearing. Norta Daggers Plasma Gun Star Spear Quotes ---- A Second Chance: Fanfiction "Scars may be a reminder of a painful experience, but they are also marks of strength and survival. At least in my book..." "No soldiers life is wasted in war." All Hail Lord Endgame: Roleplay "Icebreath is second in command, so she will command the second I'm gone." "If you wish to turn back, you may. But this is the way I've always wanted to die: protecting the ones I love." "I don't get rid of my care for someone just because they don't care about me." "I wish there was a way I could help him. I wish I could help...everyone...But I can't." "Anyone can change, Endgame. Change happens gradually and not too sudden. People can have quick realizations during a trial and want to change immediately. But it takes time to completely create a new lifestyle. Then again, nobody can be forced to change. No one can choose how you live your life but you. I believe you can change, but the question is do YOU think you can change? And do you want to?" "Back when I first began as a different kind of human, I felt completely overwhelmed with everything. I could not decide which type of emotion hurt me the worst. But I always thought that physical pain didn't hurt as much as the mental and emotional...Then I realized I shouldn't be hurting myself, as it wouldn't take the pain away, but prolong it. If we cannot live with pain then we cannot live at all. There is no life without trials and suffering. I wanted to be strong enough to outlive the pain. And I did." "Oh, WOW. You almost got me there. For a second I thought you were worried that I was gonna die- which I wasn't -but noooo." Ocean Waves and Tides of Cybertron: Roleplay "Even after everything you have done, I'm glad enough to have you in this universe. Because of people like you, I know what real loyalty and love is. That is how I know you will never win. You will never bring the universe to darkness, because you have revealed so much light." "I'm no hero, Strafe. The real ones died long ago. I'm simply a survivor who eventually gives a scrap." "I will also remember this, my dear. In the future, I can see how your choice will be handled by consequence. For that I will always pity you." "You have mastered the art of annoyance. I may have to provide you a list of dead friends so that you can spit on their graves, and come up with more original insults." "And there is one thing I am certain of you, Sundor: I do not mourn for you. Most of my enemies were once friends, and vise versa. In the past, I would've negotiated with you to try and give you another chance to turn back from this path. If you break my spark and take it for granted, I try to win it back...but I am not sad for your choice, no...I am pissed." "You're right. It is hard. Life isn't easy...I don't know why they do those things to us. Maybe the same reason we do things: because it's what we know, what we don't know, what we love, or what we fear. For me, I know darkness cannot thrive, I do not know how to stop it, I love my friends, and I fear their deaths. Those are my reasons for living. Nothing can take them away from me. Even when the pillars are knocked down, the memory of them lives on...they cannot take everything from you, Strafe. Some things cannot be replaced, lost, or taken...Blue Flare is one of them... I will help you, Strafe. As much as I can, but I can't do everything. We can help each other take down another level of darkness; broken people against the ones who broke us. Let's go take back what they tried to take from us." "The terrible truth is humanity and the many creatures of this universe eventually hurt others for their own needs." I don't really know that I can save them... Not all of them... I don't even know if I can save Flare after I have lost her so many times. I have never known for certain that I could fulfill all my promises... But I have always hoped. Hope is all I can promise. Do not let any lives be lost in vain. Do not let any sacrifice go unrewarded. Do not let me fail my people. I will finish this enemy. I will end this war. I will help the innocent and free the suffering. I will not be forced under another monster’s foot. I will not allow lives to be lost in vain. I will defend the defenseless. I will do what I can for as long as I can. All I want is peace… is that too much to ask for? Is that too big of a dream for my planet and theirs? Why am I Prime? Why?! |-|History= History Wip |-|Relationships (Fanfiction)= Relationships (Fanfictions) ---- Decepticons Megatron~ Starscream~ Knock Out~ Breakdown~ Soundwave~ Airachnid~ Dreadwing~ Autobots Optimus Prime~ Ratchet~ Cliffjumper~ Arcee~ Wheeljack~ Smokescreen~ Bulkhead~ Bumblebee~ Ultra Magnus~ Predacons Predaking~ Darksteel~ Skylynx~ Humans Leland 'Silas' Bishop~ William Fowler~ Jack Darby~ Miko Nakadai~ Rafael Esquivel~ June Darby~ Other Scraplets~ |-|Relationships (Roleplays)= Relationships (Roleplays) ---- Cutthroat~ No matter how many ups and downs happen between these two, it all seems to end the same. Trona has tried so hard to have a good relationship with Cutthroat. Unfortunately, for reasons she can't understand, he refuses to be true with her. Even after she gave all she had to prove herself, Cutthroat still thought of her with disdain. Since he hosts Unicron, she is afraid that she will never be able to rekindle their friendship. Trona cares about him and understands what he has gone through. Yet the hurt keeps coming back After their encounter with Endgame, Trona began to feel her true feelings rise and burst. She would've killed him because of all the pain he caused her. Luckily, she realized that it wouldn't do any good for her, no matter how beneficial his death would mean to everyone else. Then, during the climatic event to bring Unicron back into material form, Cuttthroat allowed himself to be vulnerable. he admitted how he was unfit to be Cybertron's leader. He gave up the Matrix of Leadership to Trona. And swiftly killed himself, sealing it in his energon. Trona could not comprehend him giving up his life for Cybertron, let alone for her. She thought he was finally gone. But the Cutthroat she befriended long ago returned for a moment, saw what was wrong, and acted in a way only he knew could speak volumes. She mourns for his life that was drowned in darkness. Trona didn't forgive him for the pain he caused her. However, she is grateful for the lessons he taught her. And for the next path she must embark. Endgame~ He was Cutthroat's nemesis and they met on bad terms. Endgame manipulated and controlled her and her team, hated and tried to kill her. She was ready to end his reign of terror and manipulation. The last thing she expected to happen was him begging for mercy. At that moment, Trona saw a lost soul trying to be good, but not knowing how. So she gently weaved her knowledge into him, allowing him to see what real good was. And then...Unicron. The Chaos-Bringer took over Endgame again and forced Trona to end his misery. It drove her to sorrow. And then Ataxia brought him back, reprising the memories. He became his old self and Trona desperately wanted to bring back the real, good side. She began to lose hope when he turned back to his manipulative ways, even going so far as to controlling her, breaking her again. Endgame found himself one last time, realizing what he'd done, and killed himself to end her suffering, only to prolong it. Endgame wasn't her friend, no, he was almost like her child. A child she failed. Strafe~ Trona has an innate respect for this Dinobot. They never divulged each other's pasts' fully, but with the great skill of empathy the human has, she knows he has been through hell. She never minded his coldness towards her as it was nothing compared to how others had treated her, and she found his two heads both entertaining and annoying. But she warmed up to him, being patient and respectful, waiting her turn. When he was falling to darkness himself, Trona once again stepped up to help him (although Blue Flare's turn was more effective.) She was grateful for the respect he gave her amongst those who hated her. He was a real friend and ally. And then...she lost him. Another friend failed and gone because of her. The only good that came from his death was the reunition of his spark with Blue Flare's. Still, she misses that Dinobot and all he did for her. Blue Flare~ Considering she has been on the same end as Blue Flare, Trona wishes soldiers weren't so overlooked. Flare is one of the bravest and best soldiers she has ever met. Her personality makes her all the more enjoyable and a mission less serious when it should be, which Trona enjoys. And what solidifies her as a great soldier is her willingness to do what's right at the expense of her own life. Which is why when Cutthroat disrespects her or any soldier for that matter, it doesn't bode well with Trona. Blue Flare reminds her of someone else she cared about and, just like that someone, died to save the ones she cared about. She deserves a death with honor, not the way she had gone and came back. Trona hopes to save Blue Flare like she saved them. She is a real hero, a good soldier. Velox~ wip Midnight Shriek~ wip Jean~ Trona viewed Jean like a surrogate daughter after she rescued the teen from MECH. Her father was killed, and because there is an unwritten law about humans and their affiliation with Cybertronians, Jean needed protection. Trona seemed like the best option. However, if she could take care of normal human beings, she wouldn't be where she is now. She has a lot on her plate. Taking care of a teenager? Normal people can barely do it. But she truly admires the ferocity of Jean's personality. A fire that is needed if she wants to live in the jungle of Trona's world. She tried so hard to let Jean flow into it. When they became more distant, she didn't know what to do. Life or death situations arose before and after Jean briefly became a pawn of Endgame. Such a traumatizing moment leaves young ones shaken forever. Trona expects trauma everyday. Which is why she knew she could never make a good parental figure for another human. She mourns for the relationship she could've had with Jean. All Trona can do is tell her the truth, wish nothing but good upon her, and hope for the best. Sundor~ They never really got the chance to know each other when Unicron began his strike against them all. He seemed important and powerful, so Trona showed him respect and appreciation for his efforts against the darkness. When she found out that it was all a diversion from the creation of Ataxia, this didn't suit well with the forgiving human. Had they created a bond before this betrayal, Trona might have actually been hurt and would've made an effort to reveal the errors of his ways. Of course, you don't uncomfortably declare you missed her while clawing into her shoulder. After quite the moment, Trona sliced his throat and watched him die. She warned him that his choice would have consequences. And she ain't a liar. There is hardly any regret in his death by her hands. |-|Gallery= Gallery 20170731 221350.png|First Design 20171203 230824.png|Winter Wonder C708152d-b402-4bc9-9635-676d6e0b4bd6.png|Lonely Holidays 96530f5a-fd5c-4755-bad9-136af8acc84e.png|Notice me 762d91fd-d9f7-4b76-88ab-157a990a58f0.png|Cutie pies 20171224_150436.png|Merry Crisis 222c7408-ee86-4bb9-ae42-66b5bb90f2c9.png|Tricia Prima (RPU) 71fff2a1-bae0-4036-9090-dbf7b18d9644.png|Forgiving Endgame 20180813_140633.png|Qween Fa3fc860-3f0d-4796-887e-e284467e4a1f.png|The Warrior Ab297766-05a0-425b-b8a8-f58b7dec362d.png|Spreading Cheer Category:Content (Negora1) Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Leader Category:Stealth Operative